


Surviving the Apocalypse as an Omega

by Castello



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (but nobody got raped and the reference to it is off screen), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Counter Sex, Daryl is a badass omega, Daryl is not a helpless maiden, Fluff and Humor, Kinda?, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Pack Family, Praise Kink, Scenting, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Zombie Apocalypse, alpha!Rick, omega!Daryl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castello/pseuds/Castello
Summary: Daryl had to wonder how different survival would be for him if he wasn't an Omega. The cannibal corpses, lack of shelter, and limited food was bad enough, but now he had to worry about others. Alphas without mates, hell, Alphas with mates, everyone was dangerous. He couldn't travel with anyone, he couldn't be out searching for food during his heats, and almost everywhere he scavenged had been effectively drained of suppressants. His own brother, finally succumbing to the lack of tail anywhere around him, had turned on him too. Merle wasn't a problem anymore, but that's what it had taken.Even the cannibal corpses could sense when an Omega was in heat, and it was horrifying, to think of a world where he could be raped then eaten alive. Maybe even worse...Because of his gender, Daryl always had one eye on his surroundings, but... this was the first squirrel he'd been able to catch in a few days. He was starving, and all of his concentration was focused on picking it clean. He should have been paying attention. He should have kept an eye up, because the Alpha staring at him now, wide-eyed, looked ready to tackle him to the ground, and with a large pack behind him, Daryl knew he didn't have a chance to fight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta for this, so I'm editing as I go and sometimes I go back and edit after posting. If you catch a mistake, PLEASE comment it for me, that way I can swoop in and fix it!

Daryl had to wonder how different survival would be for him if he wasn't an Omega. The cannibal corpses, lack of shelter, and limited food was bad enough, but now he had to worry about others. Alphas without mates, hell, Alphas _with_ mates, everyone was dangerous. He couldn't travel with anyone, he couldn't be out searching for food during his heats, and almost everywhere he scavenged had been effectively drained of suppressants. His own brother, finally succumbing to the lack of tail anywhere around him, had turned on him too. Merle wasn't a problem anymore, but that's what it had taken.

Even the cannibal corpses could sense when an Omega was in heat, and it was horrifying, to think of a world where he could be raped then eaten alive. Maybe even worse...

Because of his gender, Daryl always had one eye on his surroundings, but... this was the first squirrel he'd been able to catch in a few days. He was starving, and all of his concentration was focused on picking it clean. He _should_ have been paying attention. He should have kept an eye up, because the Alpha staring at him now, wide-eyed, looked ready to tackle him to the ground, and with a large pack behind him, Daryl knew he didn't have a chance to fight. 

"Shit. Is that-?" 

"That's an Omega!" 

The Alpha, still silent and staring, stood in front of him, jaw tight and seemingly grinding. He never blinked, even as the others behind him exchanged wary looks. One of the females stepped forward, slipping a hand over his forearm, "Rick? Rick are you alright? We have medicine in Beth's bag." 

The Alpha- _Rick_ \- shook his head, craning his neck to scent her shoulder, probably keeping himself in check, body still solidly facing Daryl, "I'm fine." He grunted.

His voice was gravely and deep, commanding, like an Alpha's voice should be. It sent a tingle through Daryl's spine that he immediately resented, sweeping his hand behind the log he was sitting on, ready to grab up his crossbow if he needed to. The girl that Rick was scenting seemed to notice, lifting a hand in surrender, "You don't have to do that. We're not here to hurt you." 

Daryl let his eyes narrow, making a point that he didn't trust her. He didn't _know_ these people. He wasn't abut to let his guard down. 

She took the hint, her comforting smile fading a little bit as she continued, "Rick smelled you while we were walking. He said your heat is coming up soon. If you don't have suppressants, we have some." She turned her head to the side, addressing someone behind her, "Beth, can you get it for him?" 

A smaller, blonde girl came trodding up, swinging her pack off one shoulder and in front of her belly so she could bustle through it as she walked. As she pull the zipper open, she took a step in front of where the Alpha had been, now closer to Daryl than any of the others. _She was closer than he wanted her to be_. Instantly, Daryl reacted, clenching the handle of his crossbow tightly, in warning. He was about to demand that she take a step back when he finally caught a whiff of her scent. Daryl went still, but the girl either didn't notice or didn't care, smiling brightly, "I'm Beth. I'm also an Omega." 

"You're not claimed?" He exclaimed stupidly, looking back up at the Alpha, who had jerked his head their way once Daryl had spoken.

It was uncommon that an Omega in a pack with an alpha was unclaimed. Especially in these times, when Omegas were scarce and even more valuable than they were before. It had left Daryl in a stupor, wondering how this girl was smiling to happily at him. 

"No." she grinned, "They take care of me. We look for suppressants whenever we scavenge and I still have three boxes." She crouched, pulled one out of her bag, and handed it to him, "Well, two if you'd like one." 

If there was one thing Daryl had learned, it was that nothing was free in this world. He frowned, keeping himself from reaching out for the box, no matter how much he needed it. He squared his shoulders and tipped his chin up, noticing the way the Alpha tracked the movement. Daryl scoffed, "What do you want for it?" 

"Nothing." She replied, "We just didn't want you out here alone in heat." 

"I've had two heats since this shit's gone down. I'm still here. How do you even know I'm alone?" 

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "You're still not claimed. Rick _delightfully_  pointed that out too." she harped, giving her Alpha a weary eye, "Now, do you want them or not?" 

"I don't need your help." 

The Alpha, Rick, started to glare, using a stern voice as he spoke, "Take them. There's no catch, but if another Alpha came through here-" 

"I'd put an arrow in his head." Daryl bit, keeping his chin high.

The other four behind him changed their stance, looking ready to fight, to protect and back up their Alpha. Good for them. The four- no... no, wait, that... that was _five_. Daryl blinked. In the arms of a young boy was a small infant, blissfully ignorant to the change in posture, swinging her chubby little arms beside her head happily, "You have a baby..." Rick's chest protruded as he stood a little straighter, squaring his shoulders either in pride or in defense, Daryl wasn't sure. Either way, he noticed it and made the connection on his own, "Yours?" 

"Yes." 

He nodded quietly, giving the infant another look. He hadn't seen a baby in _years_... "She's cute." 

Daryl tried his best not to smirk when Rick looked startled, stumbling over his "Thank you" before coughing and steeling his stance once more, regaining the stance of an Alpha in charge, "Are you taking them, or not?" 

Beth continued to patiently hold out the box to him, _still_ smiling. God if that wasn't endearing. He sighed, gave the group one last wary glance, then took them from her hand, "Thank you." he muttered.

"You're welcome." 

"You have a shelter around here?" The brunette questioned. 

Daryl scoffed, "Do I _look_ like I have a shelter?"

Silently, Rick gave the young boy in a sheriff's hat and the infant a quick look, then turned his eyes back to Daryl. He seemed to be considering his choices. When his shoulders asagged and he began rubbing the back of his neck, he got around to talking again, "You can travel with us until you find a place to keep yourself safe." he offered, "Or an Alpha, whichever you decide to stick with." 

"Ain't no Alpha gonna have me." Daryl snapped bitterly, "These days they're all fuckwads. Well, most of em were fuckwads _to begin with_ actually." 

He watched a little guiltily as Rick raised an eyebrow at him, looking like he'd just been challenged, and playing to Daryl's Omega instincts and silently suggesting an apology was needed. Daryl didn't take it back though. He didn't know who this guy was, he could still be a fuckwad too. After getting no reprieve, the Alpha sighed, then slung his backpack from off his shoulders, pulling out a water bottle and tossing it to him. "Take those suppressants. I'd rather not fight any wandering, horny Alphas today." 

"I didn't ask for your protection." Daryl grunted, popping a pill and taking a sip anyway. _Not_ because Rick told him to.

"You need it. Doesn't matter if you asked for it or not. I'm not letting another Omega-" he cut himself off. 

The man obviously tried to make it look like a casual break, but Daryl still caught it. Something had happened to this guy before, probably left him with a scathing mark and an inner need to make up for it. Maybe he wasn't after sex, maybe he was just being genuinely kind. He had an entire pack behind him after all, he could have already raped Daryl if he'd wanted to. Hell, he could have _killed_ Daryl with a flick of his wrist if he'd wanted to. Instead, he'd given him suppressants and water, and an offer for protection and shelter. It almost seemed to good to be true. However, if this guy _was_ trying to atone for a mistake with a previous Omega, it would make sense. It could be a real offer. Daryl would've been stupid not to take it, misdirected or not, "My ass is _not_ up for grabs." he finally settled on, standing slowly and slinging his crossbow over his shoulder. 

"Didn't think it was." 

"You're an Alpha." Daryl sneered, "Your basic needs take over in the end. Doesn't matter who you are."

"Don't be a dick." a pale, Asian kid behind Rick chirped in, "We're trying to help you." 

"Glenn." Rick barked, turning his head towards the man, effectively silencing him before returning to address the rest of the group, "Come on, we've stayed here too long already. Let's keep moving before any walkers show up." 

* * *

It had amazed Daryl how organized this group was. At first, he'd thought they were stupid for strolling up the porch of an obviously abandoned house and knocking on the door, but when a cannibal corpse came up, the woman with the sword stabbed it's head through the door's screen. They'd called it out, and taken care of it without peeking around every corner of the house. It was... pretty clever. They didn't call them cannibal corpses though, they called them walkers.

They cleared the rooms anyway, just to be safe, in groups of two, keeping one beta (the younger boy) behind to watch him and Beth. He felt a little offended, like an Omega being put in the corner, but decided to let them do their thing. They clearly had a system, and he didn't have much right to interfere with it as a guest in their group for the night. 

The house clear, they blocked the door next, closed the curtains, and began scavenging for food and candles. Beth, whom he stuck close to, raided the cabinets for medicine and medical supplies, no doubt always on the look out for extra suppressants or hormone supplements. 

By the end of their scavenging, they'd found some canned food, two water bottles, a pack of tic-tacs, a solitary twinkie, and a couple pain killers. A pretty good haul in Daryl's opinion, more than he'd have found anyway. When Rick returned holding a gun, Daryl had felt nervous for a second, but the Alpha had ejected the magazine and checked to see if it was loaded, so Daryl assumed it was one he'd just found. "You guys know what you're doing." 

"A lot of practice." The Asian, Glenn, smirked, plucking a can from the collection and tossing it towards Daryl, "We're a good team." 

"You're a good pack." Daryl corrected, pulling the lid back. 

He didn't bother with getting any silverware, it was the zombie apocalypse for God's sake, normal survivors wouldn't bother. Instead, he dipped his fingers into the baked beans, pulling them up in little clusters messily into his mouth and shoveling it in without much fuss. He didn't feel self conscious about it until he noticed the others, eating with spoons and forks, some grinning at him, like they thought he was funny. He scoffed. Didn't have to change the way he ate for some _fancy_ folk. 

"You're gonna cut your hand on the tin doing it that way." Rick huffed, handing him a spoon. 

After a short debate, and an impatient look from Rick, he took it cautiously, trying to ignore the pleased look he received for it. They were like that sometimes, Alphas. Take a gift they offered, or let them care for you, and their instincts would get all bubbly, like they did a good job. They _preen_. It was one thing Daryl had missed seeing in Alphas before everything had gone to shit. He used to always think it was kinda cute when they got all excited about taking care of him, even if sometimes it was annoying. Since things had started, and the Alphas had become needy, greedy little ass wipes, he hadn't had the privilege to see it again. 

"Thank you." he said, secretly hoping his thanks would make Rick do it again. 

He tried not to feel disappointed when instead he grunted, grabbing up his own can and plopping down beside the younger boy and the baby. 

During the night he'd found out that those were actually his pups, Carl and baby Judith. The brunette who'd kept him calm when they'd first met, went by Maggie, and was married to Glenn, the Asian boy, who'd been annoyed and corrected him with a curt, "I'm Korean." There was Michonne, the fierce lady with the sword, and Carol, the quiet, older woman whom he hadn't noticed enough to see a true characteristic. Beth was Maggie's sister, and the only Omega of the group. Everyone else apart from Rick, and of course, little un-presented Judith, were betas. 

It seemed like a very well functioning pack all around. Beth had kept him company most of the time, probably sensing he was more comfortable around her, being a fellow Omega, than the others. They'd talked some, shared stories of creepy Alphas down the road, and how they'd dealt with heats in the past. She'd been shocked to hear he'd gone this long without any help or suppressants, and she'd looked absolutely _horrified_ when he shared his story of when he'd fucked himself on a bottle, trying to relieve the sensation. He'd felt bad for chuckling at her, but she'd punched his arm and called him an idiot, so it seemed alright. 

It was an easy atmosphere, one Daryl wasn't used to. He took a tic-tac when she'd offered, and happily popped it into his mouth, "So what's his story?" Daryl asked, nodding towards Rick, who was busy coddling his baby. ""Another Omega"?" 

Beth sighed, looking down into her half-empty can, "There used to be more of us. His wife, another Alpha-" 

"Another _Alpha_?" Daryl gawked, coming close to choking on his tic-tac.

She nodded, "Rick's old cop buddy. They were best friends, before all of this started anyway. His wife was an Omega, and... at the beginning of this, Rick was in a coma. He'd been in that hospital for... who knows how long." she set her can down, turning to him, "The other Alpha claimed his wife in his absence." 

" _What_?" 

"They thought he was dead. He tried to raise Carl like his own, and... when Rick came back..." 

Daryl nodded. That sort of thing, taking someone's Omega and family, would end in a battle of claims, usually to the death. It would explain why Rick was leader of the pack if he was in a coma for the start of everything. Daryl wanted to hear the story, "He challenged him?" 

"Yeah. Rick won." 

"And his wife?" 

She looked rattled, but lifted her face up to his, "She died giving birth to Judith..."

Daryl sensed the hesitation in her voice, cautiously, trying to tone his voice to be more sensitive, he asked, "Do you know who's child she is?" 

Beth stared at him, lips tight, almost looking a little offended, "She's Rick's daughter," she replied, eyes deep in concentration, "no matter what." 

He could commend her for her steely attitude. She seemed like a strong independent Omega. In another life, or even before the apocalypse, he could have seen them being good friends. She reminded him a lot of himself when he was younger. He tried not to smirk when he shot her a compliment, "You guys are a tight group." 

Her pinched face loosened, and became soft, "We're more than that. We're a family. We're a _pack_."

Daryl huffed, poking at his food, "Does 'pack' even mean much these days?" 

Rick, who had snuck up on them, was now standing tall at the end of the couch Daryl and Beth were sitting on. He offered Beth a bottle of water, his eyes narrowed and targeted sharply on Daryl, "Pack still means what it always did. The only difference now are the _people_. We're a family, and that translates."

He hadn't meant offence, but it seemed to have been taken. Daryl thought it might be best to stay silent, so he inclined his head, respecting Rick and seamlessly making an apologetic gesture in one swoop. If the Alpha preened at it, but he pretended not to notice, probably more for Rick's sake than his own.

The rest of the night stayed peaceful and quiet, Maggie offering Daryl her cot and cuddling up with Glenn on his. It was weird, sleeping in a space that smelled of so many different people, and _obscenely_ of the one Alpha. He'd caught whiffs of Alpha scents before, along the road, or marked on a tree, but it wasn't anything as concentrated at this. Daryl was involuntarily taking in lungfuls of him, his husky scent, the salty musk of sweat and dirt from hot days of travel. It was more intoxicating than he'd like to admit, and Daryl was having trouble sleeping. 

He waited until he was sure most of them were asleep before lifting his head and taking a quick look around. He scratched aimlessly at his neck, lifting into a sitting position and deciding to fiddle with the tassels of his arrows. The connecting glue was strong and smooth and didn't require any work, but Daryl wanted to keep his hands busy. 

Mind running rampant with thoughts, he touched his fingers carelessly over the fake feathers. How could a pack be like this? Still so strong and well held together, after everything? He picked hard at the juncture of feather and plastic, scratching his skin and accidentally chipping the nail. He flinched, sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth and mentally kicking himself for making a noise. No one seemed roused, thankfully. As he sucked his finger into his mouth, he thought about lying down again, cutting his losses before he could wake anybody up, but Daryl knew he wouldn't sleep. The smell was too overwhelming, no matter how tired he was. 

"You're gonna rip off a chunk of your nail if you keep doing that." 

Startled again, Daryl cursed under his breath, " _Shit_. You're awake?" 

Rick lifted his head, resting an arm behind it casually with an amused smirk on his face. He didn't bother moving closer to Daryl either, just stayed put on his sleeping bag, confident as you like, "You really think I would fall asleep with a stranger sleeping next to my pack?" 

"An _Omega_ seems dangerous to you?" he mocked, heavily laced with sarcasm.

Rick huffed, "Omegas can be dangerous too. You're fierce when you need to be. I'm not going to underestimate you." 

That had Daryl pausing. He was _always_ underestimated by passing Alphas, even Betas. It was actually part of what kept him safe, their ignorance. When he pretended to be just another one of those weak, needy little Omegas that couldn't fend for themselves, they messed up, they made mistakes and took his skills and will to live for granted. He'd killed a lot of Alphas because they'd _underestimated_ him. Rick apparently didn't see it that way. Rick didn't underestimate him at all. "You're not like other Alphas." 

"Thanks." Rick chuckled.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." he grunted, "I'm still deciding whether or not it was a compliment."

Smirking, Rick removed his arm, lying back like he was ready to finally sleep, "It was." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, but I like to make the action figures dance across the board sometimes. Easier to write out a story than film little toys moving around though... sadly. So, until I get a tiny crew to film action figures doing this stuff, here you go.
> 
> I'm only a little sorry for making up this backstory. I mean, yes, Merle redeemed himself towards the end there, but he really was a dick the whole time, and... given the dynamics in this world I made... it just... I'm kinda sorry for it, but it fit. Don't kill me.

Daryl had ended up sound asleep despite the overwhelming stench of Alpha encasing him. It might have been surprising, even embarrassing, if he hadn't been in such need of a good rest. He roused drowsy, waking up from the best night of sleep he'd had in weeks, plush fabric against his face and a true blanket draped over his body. Daryl tried to hide his shame when Beth nudged his shoulder, a cheeky grin on her face and a teasing edge to her voice as she pointed towards his cot, "You were rubbing your face into the pillow. Nice smell?"

He'd growled at her, stuffing his face right back into it and making excuses like, "I haven't slept with a pillow in months" and "it's soft" despite the second long inhale he took, and disregarding the last few savoring seconds he cuddled with it. 

Daryl thought that maybe he should have been angry with himself for letting his guard drop so low in front of all these strangers, but truthfully, his gut was telling him he didn't need to be afraid. It was probably just his Omega instincts, really. Soothed by the pups, the fellow Omega, and the Alpha that had been kind to him thus far, leading a healthy pack, offering him protection, he didn't feel scared. He didn't even feel unsettled, really. In fact, he felt better than he had in some time. All the protection, food, and the suppressant had even taken the edge off. His joints rolled easier, less stiff and worrisome. He felt good. He felt _great._ It was a disturbing to realize he was enjoying tagging along with these people after just one day...  

He begrudgingly took the spoon Rick handed him with the tin can of creamed corn. Rick didn't preen this time, it felt like a rough start to the morning. 

"So where were you going?" Maggie asked conversationally, scooping a forkful of green beans into her mouth. 

He mumbled around a cheek full of cold creamed corn, "Mmn nowhere really." 

"So you're just wandering?" Beth urged, glancing between him and Rick a couple times, the question almost addressing Rick more than Daryl, "On your own?" 

It made Daryl nervous. He watched the contemplative look cross Rick's face after the short glances from a few of the others. Something was obviously up. His shoulder felt like twitching, itching to reach back for his bow just in case there was trouble. "Uh, yeah," he mumbled, ready to extend his hand, "sumthin' like that."

Quick and urging looks passed between Beth and Rick, and Daryl's curiosity blossomed. Maybe they were going to suggest a place for him? Maybe they were going to tell him where they were going? He was startled from his thoughts when Rick set his can down on the floor next to him, propping his elbows up on his raised knees and locking his hands in between. He gave Daryl a challenging stare before speaking calmly, voice cool as ever, "How many walkers have you killed?" 

Well _that_ wasn't what he'd been expecting. "Uh, what?" he said, intelligently.

"How many?" 

Daryl shrugged, frowning into his can, "Don't know. More than I could count." 

He warily wondered if that was the right answer, or if there even was one at all, but Rick didn't seem bothered by it, instead continuing on to another question, "How many people have you killed?"

Ah. Daryl let his canned corn slump in his hands. That wasn't exactly a question he wanted to answer. They'd probably want him gone as soon as he admitted how many people he'd had to kill, but it wasn't a situation that could have been helped, and there hadn't been much he could have done to change the circumstances. Deciding to be firm in his reply, Daryl lifted his chin, unable to steel the turn in his eyes as well as his mouth, "Seven." 

The pause before the follow up question was brief, "Why?" 

He blinked. Daryl raised an eyebrow like the answer should be obvious. He was an Omega, that should have said enough... and he sure as hell wouldn't kill anyone if he didn't have _damn_ good reason. But seeing Rick's answering expression, his face stone and demanding it's answer, it dawned on him that that must be exactly why they asked. They must have met people down the road who _did_ kill without reason. "Alphas." he replied, "All Alphas looking for an easy Omega, except for one. He was a beta." 

"Why did you kill the beta?" Maggie questioned, a firm frown overshadowing her feminine features. 

"I had two brothers before all of this. One Alpha, one beta."

This was the hard part. Daryl was a creature who loathed sharing his weaknesses. He was only sharing this at all in good faith and return for their hospitality. He tried to keep from looking at the girls, who would no doubt give him pitying looks, and instead, trained his eyes on Rick. An Alpha would project a sort of calming presence of understanding, it was in his DNA. He swallowed once, and nervously darting his glance towards Rick's shoulder, continued.

Sometimes, the people you trusted before, when the world was a descent- well, before the world was apocalyptic, became untrustworthy. When struggles happened, people's true colors-- _their true natures_ \-- were revealed, "My brother, the Alpha one, tried to rape me." he kept his eyes forward, steady on Rick, ignoring the two alarmed gasps from the girls, "I killed him. My brother was angry and- I had to kill him too." 

He'd kept it short, gaze still darting back and forth between Rick's eyes and his shoulder.

"He would have let your brother rape you?" Rick grunted, brows creased together in what Daryl could only assume was an Alpha's response to somebody threatening an Omega. 

"His idea actually. Merle was going into rut and he didn't have anyone. Maybe- I mean, I thought about it. Everything's changed, so why shouldn't-? I wanted to help him, but..." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I couldn't do that. It wan't right." he huffed, a little shaky, "I didn't want it." 

Beth was scooting forward and touching his arm gently, no more than grazing him with her hesitance, "You made the right choice. That's... That's wrong. _Of them_." she clarified, "They didn't have any right to believe they could just use you because of your second gender. It's not your fault. I'm sure you wanted to help, but-" 

"I killed my family." 

"You killed your _blood_." Rick grunted, his glare targeted at the ground, "Blood doesn't always mean family." 

Daryl decided to once more, keep quiet, scouting his moves. He didn't want to look at the others, Michonne might have been fine, looking strong and tough, but he could imagine her pitying him on the inside, just polite enough to keep her emotions hidden on the matter. The older woman though, Carol, she caught his eye. The character he hadn't noticed in her before was suddenly blindingly obvious. She was angry. Her fists clenched at her sides and her face twisted in rage, she looked ready to beat something. Daryl would have thought her simply vengeful on his behalf, but the anger she wore was clearly stemmed from something else. The slight shake in her shoulders wasn't rage, and the furrow in her brow wasn't anger, it was concentration. He could see the difference in the way her irises were glazed over, prickly with tears that would probably never actually fall. She must have gone through some things too... Things she didn't like to talk about.

Rick was as constant as he'd hoped. He didn't look like he pitied Daryl in the slightest. He didn't look angry for him either. He was calm. At least, as calm as an Alpha could appear after hearing that kind of story. He was _stable_. Not much emotion shone through, probably a tribute to an Alpha's unique ability to school their features in the face of danger, lest an opponent see their weakness, but Daryl picked up on the one. Rick looked ready to protect him. 

His instinct roared up and Daryl felt the sudden urge to go to his side, lie on his belly and rest his head on the man's leg, but he kept himself rooted where he was, ignoring every push his body tried to give, every call his biology made to move, "You can all stop looking at me like that now." he muttered finally, hoping to just move past it. "Don't need any pity. Shit happens. It's done." 

"We're not pitying you." Rick retorted. 

" _You're_ not." Daryl agreed, scooting back a clear inch or two anyway, "But _you_ should tone down your protective instincts there, big guy. They're projecting." 

Rick didn't have the decency to look sheepish. For a moment, Daryl thought he might apologize for his instinctual reaction, but instead, he rumbled, "I meant to." and gave the group around him a quick last glace, catching the eyes of a few before returning his ever calm gaze towards Daryl, "You're welcome to join our pack. You can just tag along if that's still what you want, until you figure out where you're going, but the door's open now." 

"No thanks." Daryl scoffed, causing a few of the pack members to frown, possibly offended, "I'm not in the habit of taking charity. I can look out for myself." 

"I don't doubt it." Rick replied, still impassive, "It's simply an offer." 

"Well thanks, but no thanks." he repeated, deciding to take up his bow now, slinging it over his shoulder as he stood, "We gonna get moving?" 

The others stayed seated, obediently waiting for their Alpha's instruction. Rick grunted, lifting off the floor himself before encouraging the group to follow suit. "We're heading to Oklahoma. There's supposed to be open farms there." 

"Oklahoma?" Daryl huffed, shoving his supplies into his bag as the others packed their own, "Why not look for a farm closer? More access to a city? Or hell, if you're in need of such big space, a closer, industrial farm? You'll be supply-less otherwise." 

"We can grow crops." Beth answered, "We've been carrying seed packets we found in Illinois. Enough to start a good garden."

"You're _farmers_?" 

"We're whatever the hell we need to be." Maggie snapped, snapping the buckle of her pack over her chest and standing close to Glenn, "We do what we need to to survive." 

Daryl didn't comment any further, staying quietly towards the back of the pack as they headed out, Beth sticking behind to keep him company. They quickly dispatched of two cannibal corpses on the way out, and another one in the first car they found that had spare keys tucked behind the mirror. Daryl was the one to point out there was another car capable of re-wiring, and set to stripping the ends himself. He had to admit, it felt good to feel Rick's praising nod in his direction when the engine roared to life. He'd been without the praise of an Alpha for quite some time. He may have been a bit starved.

The group split into two, sectioned off by Rick, and they were off. Maggie, Glenn, Michonne and Carol led the group in the small, grey four door, while Daryl squeezed in with, Beth, Rick, and his two pups in a van. They tagged along behind at a good pace, and Daryl noted that Rick slowed when rounding corners, a ping coming from the walkie clipped to the dash at every turn. 

They were signaling an all clear, Daryl realized, after the fifth time. Rick had set their caravan up, trained his betas, so that if any unwelcome company were to stop them down the road, the back car could slip away before it was noticed. It was clever, really. But after he'd realized what they were doing, and taken one more glance around himself at his driving companions, it clicked.

Daryl had been put in the escort car. 

Of course, the Omegas and the pups would be safe, protected by their Alpha and the rest of the group could rejoin once the danger had passed. While it didn't shock Daryl that the omegas and pups were riding with the Alpha, he was surprised that there wasn't at least one other beta in the jeep with them, Daryl being a stranger to the pack, no matter his gender. Maybe Rick was getting sloppy. That thought went quickly out the window when Daryl caught Rick's eyes in the rear view mirror, watching him intently. Of course Rick wasn't getting sloppy, this was a sign of trust. 

He could have gone about it in a more flattering way though. Daryl wasn't some maiden who needed to be kept safe. He huffed, glaring at Rick's face through the reflection of the mirror, "You din't wanna bring Maggie in this car? Or Glenn?" 

"I don't like splitting those two up if I can help it." he replied, leveling his stare back onto the road, only sparing a brief glance towards a cannibal corpse slowly dragging after them through the clearing to their left. 

"Michonne?" 

"I trust her with protecting the others." 

"So you singled out the Omegas in one car, and everyone else in the other?" 

Carl, Rick's eldest pup, cocked his head over his shoulder the ill-fitting hat slipping just an inch. He scowled back at Daryl from the front seat, " _I'm_ not an Omega, and Judith isn't either." 

"I know, kid." he grunted, "But you're his pups." 

"What's your point, Daryl?" Rick grunted. 

It shocked him a bit, hearing Rick say his name. It was the first time he'd actually used it since they'd met. A small twinge of pleasure swirled in Daryl's gut, which he hastily pushed away. This wasn't the time to be letting his instincts take the lead, especially if he was trying to make a point about sexism. "I'm an Omega, not a baby. I don't need your constant protection." 

Rick huffed, "M' not tryin' to make a statement. It just puts me at ease to have you ride in this car." he frowned, gripping the wheel with just the tiniest bit more grip, "Instincts. When we stop you can switch, if you want. I didn't think it would be such a big deal." 

Well great, now Daryl felt like a whining ass. He puffed up his chest and lifted his chin, fighting against the determination his body seemed to have, wanting to shrink and appease the Alpha, "It was only n' issue cus' I thought you were being sexist." he gruffed. 

"Sexis-!?" Rick's sudden, outraged guffaw jolted Judith from her peaceful indifference in Carl's arms and he was quick to cut himself off.

She cried a little and made a few gurgling noises of displeasure as Carl tried to shush her, encouraging her to grab his finger with one of her tiny hands. She relented after a while and turned her attention to biting on his nail with her gums. The happy little squeaks seemed to appease Rick's unease as he turned his gaze back on Daryl through the mirror, whispering harshly this time and pointing with one determined finger, "I was _not_ being sexist." 

Beth snorted. 

Daryl smiled, not caring whether or not he was out of Rick's view. He liked Beth. 

"I _wasn't_." Rick repeated, probably more to himself than to the Omegas chuckling in the back seat, finally giving up and grunting at the road under his breath. 

With a grin, and a devious glint in his eye, Daryl nodded at him, "Spar me when we stop to camp then." 

Rick leveled with him once more in the mirror, silent for a split moment before huffing, the same amused tone from the previous night back in his voice, "Alright. You're on." 

"I won't go easy." Daryl warned, smirking when he caught Beth's curious stare. Obviously her Alpha hadn't been challenged very often. Good. He could extinguish the 'alphas a better than omegas' trope for anybody had the chance to make a gender joke at him.

"Good." Rick retorted, puffing up his chest, "I won't either." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update on, I'm still working on what direction I want to go with this story. Kind of working with it as I go right now... I have a few ideas, just trying to hash it down to one.

One of the most inconvenient things about being an Omega were the heat cycles. Always poorly timed and riddled with stress, weight gain, excessive hunger, hormones and a libido through the roof, they never failed to get in the way of Daryl's day-to-day life. Even more so now, at the end of the world. 

There wasn't an endless supply of over the counter suppressants anymore. There weren't knotted toys and Alpha/Omega porn sites _designed specifically_ to help straining Omegas take the edge off, there weren't laws against Omega abuse, there was nothing. The reserve of help that had always been so abundant was now painfully dry and Daryl was damn _thirsty_. It might not have mattered really, if one was lucky enough to have a trusted Alpha by their side in these times. It would certainly be easier, to be safe with an Alpha, to have someone to take care of you during your heats and protect you from others... but Daryl didn't trust any of them. They were selfish, murderous men and women who took whatever they wanted because of their status. There was no need to secure a future with an Omega anymore, no need for anything beyond sharing a mindless rut. There were horror stories of Omegas being raped, robbed, and sometimes killed just for the hell of it. 

The Alphas of the world had always been a bit brutish to begin with, but now... Now there were no recess aids on the playground.

Troublesome heats with troublesome Alphas roaming around, it wasn't a pretty picture. Even worse should a _cannibal corpse_ happen to smell you, helpless and unable to truly defend yourself. Daryl had been thankful for his bothers when he'd had his first heat of the apocalypse, guarded by them in a locked shed. Daryl had actually been prepared to offer a similar courtesy when Merle's rut was upon him, but apparently it was a different case when an _Alpha_ was in distress. They mattered more.  

The whole process set Daryl on edge every time. Not that he had anything against Omegas, he just didn't want to be one. It was fucking inconvenient and made people think that they could take advantage of you, _that they were better than you_. 

Daryl loathed it all. 

The suppressants Beth had given him the previous day did their job well enough, curbing the appetite and fever, dimming the smell for Rick and everyone else, and he wasn't... leaking yet or anything. But they weren't designed to be taken once as a quick fix. Created to be used regularly, to be taken during the week leading up to your heat, the week of and the week after in daily doses, they weren't a one-time pill. Daryl had thought maybe he'd beat the curve and bumped into Rick's pack just in the nick of time... but of course, with his luck, he hadn't. While most of the main symptoms seemed to have been muted for a while, Daryl was getting warm. He could chalk it up to the mid-day heat, but that didn't explain his lack of concentration and... the itch. 

The one slowly bubbling up just beneath the skin, dying to be touched. He felt clammy and as the day progressed, on the verge of desperate to shed his vest, cooped up in a car that was overwhelmingly potent of _Alpha_. His nose was practically ruined raw, burning with the sharp scent. 

Choosing to challenge Rick to a spar _now_  might have not have been the best idea after all... 

Daryl rubbed the sore muscles between his hip and pelvis absently, teeth wired shut. It was starting to hurt a bit now. After four or so hours on the road he'd gotten used to the heat, his body sweating to make up for the difference-not like anyone would notice an extra layer of filth on his body-but now the first signs were showing. 

His collar felt tight, so he tugged it away a few times. His trigger finger itched, energy suddenly singing in his veins and building steadily. Daryl had even downed the entire water bottle in under a minute when Beth handed it to him with a small comment on his behavior; asking if he was alright. He briefly felt guilty, wondering if he'd have to stop the caravan to take a leak soon-- but Daryl's train of thought abruptly skidded right off the tracks when he went to assess how long it might be before then. Daryl felt ashamed, disgruntled and downright _pissy_ when he realized... in addition to all the other side effects of the start of a heat, he wasn't exactly _soft_ anymore...

Not hard by a long shot, sure, but his little soldier was _trying_. Panic briefly rushed through him as he took in his surroundings. In a car with three kids and an Alpha was _not_ the place to start a heat. "Rick-" He spoke, voice lightly crackled. 

Daryl caught himself a moment too late, the rising, alarming feeling causing him to call out instinctively. He hadn't really wanted to say anything that would draw attention to himself in this state. Too little too late.  _Damn instincts._

Rick met his eyes in the rear view mirror, "Yeah?" 

He swallowed, "Do... Uh, do you think we can take a break?" 

The Alpha's brow creased into a pensive look marginally before smoothing out, there in a tick and gone just as fast, almost as if he hadn't reacted at all, "Sure, I s'pose. We've been on the road a while. Probably a good idea to stop for a bit." 

Daryl did his best bite back the sigh of relief threatening to escape his mouth, "Thanks." he mumbled instead, nodding once in appreciation. 

"Did the damn seating really bug you that much?" Rick huffed, indignant. 

"What? No." Daryl scoffed, affronted, kicking himself not a second after. Damn it. That would have been the _perfect_ excuse for a pull over, "Nah, I... just gotta piss." 

Beth huffed beside him, "Probably because you practically _inhaled_ that water bottle. I _told_ you." She shook her head, offering him a weak, teasing half-smile, "You don't even look any better. I still think you're getting some heatstroke..." 

"You've got heatstroke?" Rick demanded, alarm clear in his voice, looking up through the mirror again. 

" _No_ , Jesus. I don't have heatstroke." He raked a hand down over his face, frustrated and on edge as is, "And you've gotta stop with the projecting thing, Rick." 

The Alpha tensed in his seat as Daryl said his name. Daryl wasn't going to draw attention to it, but he saw it all the same. The man was staring at him through the mirror, eyes hard and piercing. He didn't say anything, but Daryl could feel the projection again, if Rick wasn't careful the whole damn car would feel it. Shifting from the subtle hints of worry to buckets of that absurd Alpha claiming pheromone... Daryl grunted, peeking through his fingers, frustrated, "Stop it." 

"I'm not-" Rick cut himself off, coughing once before returning his eyes to the road with a steel glance, not looking back at Daryl again, "Sorry. When we stop, Maggie can take a look at you." 

"I don' have heatstroke-" 

"Just do as I say." 

"What?" Daryl scoffed, "No!"  _The nerve._

Rick growled, shaking his head with an irritated gruff before altering his approach, "Please?" he asked, looking for all the world like he was fighting himself, "Please just do it." 

Damn it. Daryl grumped, beating away the small whine building up in the back of his throat. An Alpha asking him nicely to follow an order. In a pretty damn endearing way too... He slumped down in his seat a smidge, "Fine." he mumbled.

The instant relief on Rick's face made Daryl's gut twist. He blamed it on the heat, rewarding his body at the prospect of pleasing his Alpha-- This!  _This_ Alpha. _This_. Not ' _his_ '. Rick was not _his_ Alpha by any means. Hell, they were still perfect strangers at this point, Rick's offer to travel with them was irrelevant. They probably did that fairly often; offering newcomers to join their troop. His brain had no right to be switching around words like that, confusing Daryl. Stupid, stupid heats. 

* * *

The caravan pulled over at a gas station along the way. It was remote enough, being away from town, good place to see if they could siphon some gas, maybe see if there were any convenience store snacks hadn't been raided inside. Michonne and Carol were sent in first, "clearing the walkers" as Rick had ordered. Judith was passed into Maggie's waiting arms, Glenn working on trying to con gas from the pumps as she waited in the car, Glenn protecting her, and Judith under the careful watch of both betas.

Satisfied well enough, Rick led Carl and Daryl into the store with him. Three dead cannibal corpses lay on the ground as they entered, two with holes in their temples and one with it's head completely bashed in, vile clumps of red and infected yellows splattered along the tile. The lady Daryl had been curious about, Carol, stood over the body with a bloody bat, panting. Rick gave her a quick once over and she merely nodded at him tiredly. 

Daryl didn't quite understand what silent, mutual exchange had just gone down, but he knew better than to ask on it. It left him even more curious. The quiet, reserved woman beating the corpse down instead of just knifing it. He she knew she had one. He'd seen it. She carried it protectively on her hip like a lifeline. 

"Holy shit, Doritos!" Carl chirped. 

"Watch your mouth." Rick chided, smirking fondly nevertheless when his pup started cruising through the small stash of snacks left behind, eyes wide and bright. 

There actually was still a fair bit here. Daryl was surprised, a station out of the way like this, you'd figure someone would have stumbled upon it and raided it for all it was worth. Curiously, he rounded one of the stands, tip toeing around a corpse to reach the drinks. He let out a small, amused huff when he found what he was looking for. What do ya know? Sometimes dreams do some true. Daryl tugged open the glass door with ease, crouching down to grab what he'd found before turning back to Rick with something like smugness on his face. "Beer." he grinned. 

Rick snorted, smirking once before striding the few steps to help his son load the varieties of bagged nuts into his pack. 

Daryl cracked one open, because he felt like he could use a beer. It wasn't exactly chocolate or a sedative, but it would do. At the very least, get his mind off the light cramps. It was lukewarm and foamy, but that didn't stop the dull tang of alcohol from being welcome. Who knew, maybe it would actually help with the pain a bit. Any excuse, really. He downed the beer. 

Michonne stood beside him, a calculating set of hard eyes roaming over him as she began pulling the water bottles out and loading them into her sack. 

"What?" Daryl grunted, feeling for all the world like he was being judged. 

She hummed once, frowning, "Nothing." 

He calculated his choices here, and without a second thought, plucked another can from the pack, handing it towards her, "Want one?" 

Michonne seemed startled, eyes widening a fraction before narrowing once more. She stayed impassive for a moment, just watching the can before finally relenting, lifting her gaze to his and reaching out cautiously to take it. "Thanks." 

"Not like I could drink em' all anyway." Daryl chortled. 

Daryl had come to think of Michonne as a woman of steel, wandering around with a hard glare and a katana. He'd watched her slice a cannibal corpse clear down the middle without flinching, and when she grinned at him, even made a snide joke about having a Cajun tolerance, it felt like sweet victory.

Carl helped Rick load the food into the cars, Michonne and Carol taking "only the most helpful" drinks. Daryl had felt like making a case for just how _helpful_ beer really could be, but thought better of it. He was busy poking through the front counter, snagging the last two packs of batteries, a couple of smokes, and, waiting until none of the others were looking, the small lube packets being sold beside the condoms. He didn't bother with those-why bother when you didn't have a partner?-but if his heat was going to be here, having at least something to help slick the way when he undoubtedly hurt himself on some obscure object would be useful. He pocketed the packets and carried his pouch out to the vehicles with the others. 

Rick and Glenn were mumbling beside the gas pump when he came wandering out. 

"If the electricity was working we could have tried sending an authorization from the register to the pump," Glenn was saying, wearily, "but It won't even turn on. Can't siphon the electric ones, they lock when they're off." 

"Then we make do without gas for now. We can always check cars down the road." Rick retorted. 

Glenn shook his head, "Our car is down to a quarter tank. We're going to need gas soon."

"If your car runs out, we'll walk."

"With the supplies we have now? We can't really afford to leave much behind, and carrying it all would slow us down."

It was clear to Daryl that Rick's temper was slowly rising. It wasn't the kid's fault, of course, but the irritation was visible, "Then we cross that bridge when we get to it. Maybe make a point of consuming some of it now, while we can."

"And risk wasting precious resources?"

"Well what do you want me to do about it!?" Rick barked, fists clenched tightly. 

Glenn sheepishly withdrew, his mouth a hard line, "I wasn't expecting you to-" 

"If you can't think of a solution, don't bother complaining. It doesn't help anyone."

It was Maggie's turn to speak up, staring hard at Rick, "We take our problems to the leader. If that's an issue-" 

"It's not an issue." Rick sighed, raising two fingers to the bridge of his nose, "I'm not- I'm a bit on edge. I apologize, Glenn. I shouldn't have yelled." 

The Korean (not Asian) shook his head, "No, it's fine Rick. We're all tired. We've been on the road for weeks. I get it." 

"No, it's not-" Rick's attention shifted to Daryl, where he stood, leaning against the car, "It's not that." He turned back to the two betas, "I'll be better when we find a place for the night." 

"Yeah..." Glenn replied, addressed to Rick, but looking at Daryl thoughtfully. 

Rick rounded towards Daryl, coming to a stop in front of him, the same surly look plastered over his face. It took a moment for it to disappear, but eventually, it did, "Get your business done, then you can hop in the car with Maggie and the others." 

"Oh." 

Rick paused, "Didn't you want to switch?" 

The hard, sour stare was back, and Daryl found he had no real liking for it, as attractive as Rick looked when he was being a tough leader, Daryl preferred it when he was softer around the edges. "Well, actually, I wan't that bothered..." 

The _silent_ version of the sour stare was no better. 

Daryl sighed and reached an arm up behind his head, rubbing absently at the back of his neck, "It was just me being a dick. Sorry." 

It wasn't much, but Rick did soften, his glare less cold and closed off, the corners of his lips  _ever so slightly_ loosened. It was subtle, but Daryl recognized it as relief. Rick was _relieved_ that he didn't want to switch cars after all. His gut twisted again. 

"Okay." Rick nodded, "Okay, good." 

The pain in Daryl's side was eased, and a small fluttering bubbled up in his stomach. It had been a while since an Alpha told him, "Good." Daryl had forgotten the effect it could have. Especially this close to a heat. He wanted to hear it again. Nervously, he added, "I found some extra things in the front too, uh, batteries, band aids..." 

It wasn't exactly a smile, but the light upturn to Rick's lips and the small crinkle to his eyes was enough. "That's good." Rick lifted a hand to the top of his head, ruffling his hair slightly. It was a move Daryl normally would have balked at, but it felt... right. It went well with the words from Rick's mouth. He felt like he was being praised, "That's good, Daryl." 

The barest hint of a whine jerked up from Daryl's throat without his consent. It was muted, hardly even there, but the way Rick's eyes widened ever so slightly let Daryl know he'd heard it. Embarrassment flooded his cheeks with pink and Daryl turned quickly, climbing into the van and doing his best to ignore the growing, bright, honest to god _smile_ Rick was flashing at him. 

"Excited to spar with you later, Daryl." Rick smirked, saddling up with his hand on the door's handle, ready to pull it shut, "Can't wait to see what you can do." 

The door slid closed along it's rail, and Daryl could, for those few seconds, see Rick, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. The cramps were back again, and Daryl was reminded that sparring with Rick was a very  _bad_ idea. Not a sexy, flirtatious wrestling match. _Not_. His chest hurt just a little when Rick caught his eye in the rear view mirror once more before pulling away from the gas station and falling into line with the other car. His skin felt warmer...

Daryl was going to regret tailing along with Rick and his pack, wasn't he? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Please remember I don't have a beta, so if at any time while reading, you catch a mistake, please drop a comment for me so I can fix it right away! :) I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and thanks for your patience with my writer's block. ;)
> 
> I know there's not a ton of fluff or smut here, but It took forever to realistically write out the plot development I wanted without making it feel rushed. I'd say there's about two or three more chapters after this puppy. Thank you for sticking with me this far!

The continued caravan ride was no easier than before. Daryl did find, however, that he could buy himself a little time now and then by shifting in his seat or pressing a water bottle to his head casually before taking a sip and pretending to be thirsty. He hoped they'd stop somewhere soon. It was getting hard not to squirm and moving around only did so much to alleviate the growing ache. 

Daryl tried to be subtle, he really did, but by some point he'd forgone mannerisms and taken to shifting back and forth in his seat, trying to figure out if he was actually leaking slick or if he was just _really_ awkwardly sweaty... He only realized he was moving around too much when Beth spoke up, resting a hand cautiously over his arm and stopping his movements, "Hey, you alright?" she whispered, leaning closer. 

"What?" He soughed, voice faint, "Oh-- I'm fine." 

"You sure?" She pressed, cocking one eyebrow, "You don't look so good. If the suppressant didn't work you should say something..." 

She paused, looking at Daryl hopefully, waiting for his response. When he gave her no reply she frowned, gave him another moment, then simply sighed, "You know they're not exactly a wonder pill. They're meant to be taken-"

"In a cycle. Yeah, I know." Daryl grunted, carefully watching the mirror and trying to make sure Rick wasn't listening in on their rather compromising conversation. 

It was getting darker out and Carl had his hat tipped forward, either napping along with Judith or at least pretending to. Rick might --hopefully-- think they were whispering in efforts to not wake up the pups. If they were lucky, he couldn't hear them at all. "Look," he finally huffed, "I'm... I'm still going into heat." 

"Daryl!-"

" _Shhhh!_ " he ordered, quickly raising a hand to her mouth before she could tip the Alpha off, "You _can't_ tell him." Daryl grunted, "I don't want him getting any ideas-" 

" _Daryl_. You _know_ Rick wouldn't-" 

" _To be fair_ ," he interrupted, shrugging with a wryly air, "I don't really _know_ Rick." 

"Yet." Beth pointed out, "You don't know him _yet_. Give it a chance. Trust him a little. I promise he'll look after you." 

Daryl shook his head hastily, "Whatever stupid cupid shit you think you're pullin', cut it out. I don't need no Alpha "lookin' after me". N' certainly not  _Rick_." 

"What's wrong with Rick?" she quipped, feigning exasperation. 

"Same thing that's wrong with all Alphas." he huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. He made sure to take one last darting glance at the eyes in the rear view mirror, just to double check Rick wasn't paying them any attention before resuming, "They're self entitled macho types. Think they can power over ev'rybody." 

"Rick is nothing like that." 

Daryl took a moment to watch her, the way Beth's soft features grew more determined and straight edged. She was almost glaring at him in her persistance. "He's a good Alpha." she continued, "He's never laid a hand on me. He's never taken advantage of any of us. He's a good leader. He's a real Alpha." 

He wasn't sure what to say in response... she certainly admired her Alpha. Daryl had to wonder if it was really true. Alphas like that didn't exist in these times. They were all rutting, ruthless pack animals. They wanted meat, blood and pussy. Daryl cringed at his own internal monologue. Rick didn't seem like that, even as he thought it. A guy wandering around with his cubs... an unclaimed omega... not seeming threatened by his son's position as an Alpha either... it did seem to be at least some support for Beth's claims. He opened his mouth to speak-

"I'm gonna take this quiet second to point out I can hear you two..." Rick voiced, seemingly a bit embarrassed, "You know, before it gets _too_  sappy back there."

Shit. 

"S-sorry Rick..." Beth stammered. 

"S'alright." he smiled, the light quirk of his lips showing in the reflection of the glass, accompanying what could either be a light blush or the dried remains of blood on Rick's cheeks. "Thanks though Beth. S'good to know you're happy." 

She rubbed her arm and hummed shyly. 

To be fair, Daryl suspected if _he'd_ been in her shoes he'd be downright red, not just her innocent pink. 

Daryl stole another glance through the mirror, catching Rick's cocky smile, and felt another trickle of slick drip down his backside. He groaned, propped an arm up on the windowsill and buried his face in his hand. It was going to be a long night. 

* * *

When a safe clearing finally came into view, the group stopped. The cars circled together to create a small barrier, some supplies stuffed between the gaps, the sleeping bags and blankets tossed into a pile in the middle and a guard sitting up in the open part of their small fortress. Daryl took a moment to marvel at how well put together the group was and appreciate how better off _he_ was for traveling with them. Temporary as it may be... it was safe. Even despite the Alpha. In fact... Not even in spite of him. Rick probably had something to do with just how safe Daryl felt. 

Of course, you were never really safe these days. But saf _er_ at least. 

A small campfire, hardly big enough to warm one let alone the pack, sat to the side, warming Rick's pups as they slept. Daryl chose to take the bag furthest from it in the end. He figured the ones actually a part of Rick's pack deserved to be closest to the fire. Besides, he didn't mind. He'd slept without a fire most nights. Too easy to be spotted with a fire --worse when you were trying to catch some shut eye and were vulnerable-- it wasn't safe. Here though, surrounded by friendly faces and a guarding over figure, Daryl imagined they slept by dim firelight most nights. 

He nestled himself into the bag, still amazed he could afford the luxury of a pillow now, and crossed his arms for more warmth. Georgia nights weren't particularly known for being cold, but after eleven it was fairly common to get below forty degrees. Daryl was used to that. But they were in Alabama now, and it certainly felt warmer tonight. Daryl wanted to chalk it up to the new territory and a different ratio of body heat compared to when he'd slept alone... but if he was honest with himself... his heat was getting worse. 

Just another reason to be far from the fire. 

Daryl already felt like his skin was scorched, boiling even. Sweat started appearing on the inside of his sleeping bag as soon as he'd slipped into it. Maybe he was far enough away from Rick that he wouldn't notice... but given that it was Rick's nose that had led them to him in the first place... he wasn't crossing his fingers. Daryl wondered briefly how he'd managed to avoid Rick's nose in the car. 

"You alright?" 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear...

Dark glanced up to see Rick stopped a few paces away from his bag, "M'fine." he groaned, slinking further down into his cocoon in poor attempt to hide. "Just warm with all these people here." 

"You know..." Rick began, taking a step forward and crouching down until he was closer to ear level with Daryl before continuing, "You're a pretty bad bullshitter." 

"Oh yeah? Say that again and I'll knock your teeth out." 

" _Still_ bullshitting." 

Rick sighed and let his legs relax, settling down onto the dirt beside Daryl's head. He propped himself up on his hands and leaned back, casual as could be, "You know the reason I found you was because I could smell your heat, right?" 

"So?" He grumbled, tugging the sleeping bag up to his chin, more timid than he'd like to let on.

" _So._ " Rick parrotted, "I can still smell you, Daryl." he says, still a cool calm.

Daryl is stone still for a second, silently praying he'd just heard Rick wrong. Praying Rick couldn't really smell how desperate he was becoming. Wondering if Rick had smelled how pleased he had been when Rick praised him... if _that_ was why he'd continued. "Son of a bitch..." he cried, pressing a hand to his eye and trying not to tear up in frustration. "The whole damn time?" 

"Whole damn time."

Daryl's posture changed as he sat up, shoulders tensing as he squared Rick with a glare, "You bastard! You let me pretend-"

Rick caught his wrist before his fist could make contact with the Alpha's face. Daryl was angry, humiliated and embarrassed. He couldn't believe that the entire time he'd appeared so weak in front of such a great Alpha.  _Great Alpha_. Daryl grimaced at his own words. "Fuck you!" He spat.

"Shhh!" Rick hushed him, looking back and over his shoulder at the sleeping members of the pack. "You need to stay quiet." 

"Don't tell me what to do." Daryl grunted, quieting nonetheless as he tried to pry his wrist free. "I don't owe you a fucking-"

"I said calm down." Rick snapped, jaws showing through his lips in a show of force, Daryl was angry he'd pulled rank but receded back nevertheless, he did need to be quiet or the others would stir, "Tomorrow you're going to get a knot. You'll be fine. I'll help you." 

"I don't want yer' fuckin' help. I need-" 

"You need a damn _knot_ , Daryl. I didn't _say_ it had to be me. In fact, it probably  _shouldn't_ be me. You didn't let me finish." Rick retorted, still holding Daryl's wrist firmly.

Daryl could see it then, when he shifted his hand in Rick's hold, the moment Rick caught a new whiff of his scent. The Alpha shut his eyes with a furrow. He bit the inside of his cheek and turned his face away to the other side. There was a small growl, a moment of recollection, then Rick's eyes snapped open once more. "It really shouldn't be me." he repeated.

Daryl didn't know how to react. He sat silently for a moment, breaths heavier on his chest than they had been just a few moments before. "You like my scent." he breathed, somewhat enthralled.

"Of course I fucking do." Rick bit, "It's omega." 

"Yeah... but you _had_ an omega... your wife." Daryl wanted to take it back when he saw Rick flinch, but he pressed on, "You should be repulsed by my scent..."

Rick shook his head once with a huff, combing the fingers of his free hand through his oily hair, "My wife and I..." he started, a bit awkward, "we were never mated."

Daryl blinked, "What?" 

"We got married when we found out she was pregnant with Carl but... we weren't... mates." he shook his head once more, "Not because we didn't love each other but... It just never felt right. We never went through with bonding." 

Daryl watched Rick as his hand went lax, the one firm grip on his wrist loosening and becoming more of a light bracelet around Daryl's fingers as he let their hands fall. He was practically holding the man's hand as he talked about his deceased wife. "You were never?" 

"Never." Rick affirmed, "And then when she thought I'd died... she and my best buddy. They-"

"She didn't even resonate with you? Feel that you were alive and he was wrong?" 

"We ended up quietly separating when we reunited." He grunted, more to the ground than to Daryl, "I fought Shane for my kid, not for her. We never told Carl. Didn't want to upset him." he huffed, "Wasn' really any point. We didn't think we'd ever meet anyone in the middle of a damn apocalypse." 

Daryl stayed quiet, too shocked to speak for a moment. Rick never mated. Rick was an _unmated_ Alpha. An unmated Alpha interested in _Daryl_ fucking _Dixon_.

"I promised her I'd look after Judith." Rick continued, pointedly, "She's my pup too."

Daryl still couldn't say a word. He simply watched silently as Rick stood, "I haven't told all of the others about this yet. I'd rather they didn't hear it from you either." he requested, waiting until Daryl nodded obediently before finally wishing him the shoddy equivalent of a goodnight, "You get some rest Daryl. Tomorrow mornin' you and I are settin' out to find you something you can wear yourself out with." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the extremely long wait! I've had some huge blows recently in my life and I really couldn't bring myself to write... or do much of anything. Back on track now though! I will be getting to updating all my stories. :)
> 
> Don't kill me for the dark Glenn joke... it came to me randomly and I just.... I just had to.

Rick told the others that he and Daryl needed to head out on a supply run the next morning. To most of them, the reason was obvious-- Daryl wasn't looking his best and it was clear he would soon have to hunker down to ride out his heat. They got it, were respectful and didn't ask any questions, but recommended someone else tag along. Carl was quick to pipe up with protests, pointing out the food and water they already had stored. He was also the first to volunteer when the group suggested a tag along. 

In the end, Beth and Maggie were the two who decided to come, much to Carl's dissatisfaction. 

They set off for a passed town not too far back. There was an adult store there, and despite the broken door at it's front, they suspected it hadn't been completely raided yet. Maggie and Beth decided to make the most of their numbers and split off to check out the pharmacy, just in case there were any more suppressants and hopefully some pain killers for Glenn. He'd woken up with a headache he'd described as, "someone slamming his head in with a baseball bat".

Rick tugged the rusty bars of the door with minimal effort before ushering Daryl in before him with a nod. Daryl chose not to remind Rick that he was perfectly capable of doing this alone and simply held his crossbow closer to his chest with a grunt. Whatever. It was probably safer if Rick was there too. Daryl just wasn't used to having someone there to have his back... and it was somewhat annoying to think Rick thought any less of him or his abilities just because he produced a little slick.

As suspected, the store was still mostly intact. It shouldn't have been too surprising to see a good chunk of the regulated heat toys were gone. Empty gaps littered the walls and racks where form-fitted lines of trinkets would have originally stood. Of course other Omegas would be looking for ways to deal with heats. He couldn't have been the only Omega to last the first few months. Who knows how many of them were still alive now though... 

Daryl kept his back to a rack of assorted lubes and trinkets as they checked the interior, peeking his head around the end with his crossbow raised to the level of his eyes. Clear. He watched the body of a fallen corpse drop to the ground from behind another rack, Rick's hand at the other end of the machete. 

Immediately, Daryl set his sights on a shelf with lube, raising his bag to the edge and scraping the lot into it. He might not even need them right now with how wet he was... but it always paid to have some for the future. God knows he'd injured himself too many times that way. 

Rick watched with a raised brow and a cocky grin. _Of course_  Rick knew how wet Daryl was. He could probably smell every time it started dripping down his leg. Fuck him.  

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Shut up. It's good to have some just in case." he turned his back and headed for the toys, continuing over his shoulder, "I once busted my ass on an old bottle during a heat. Tore my insides a little cus' I wasn'... y'know, lubed enough."

"Oh?" Rick smirked, watching him sort through a variety of shapes, sizes and textures. "That doesn't sound sexy at all."

"Prick." he snorted, "It's not easy to be 'sexy' now-a-days. You gotta be practical."

Daryl smiled cockily to himself as he discarded the toys that were battery powered, grinning over his shoulder at the Alpha. Maybe he could knock the man down a few pegs. "Though... there is one story I got that you might find  _sexy_." he smirked.

He watched the Alpha change his stance a little, clearly listening more intently now. 

"It was an outrageous heat. I'd met a group on the road who triggered it before ditching me with half my shit."

Rick took a step closer, picking through the discarded toys as he listened. "A _group_?" 

Daryl nodded once, "Pack of betas. They'd just lost their Alpha to a herd a' corpses. Wanted to take out their frustration somehow and I guess a wondering Omega was the perfect target."

"What'd they do?" 

"Beta's don't have knots... but when there's _six_ guys taking turns... I mean it almost makes up for an _Alpha's_  level of enthusiasm."

"Shit." 

"I couldn't sit down right for days."

Rick shifted again as Daryl shoved a rather big silicone penis into his bag before fiddling with another, angry red with a thick knot along the bottom. He seemed to be purposefully running his fingers along the underside of the knot, like he was _trying_ to make Rick snap.

"You like that, then?" 

"It's a nice one." Daryl snorted, "Plus I like the color." 

Rick smirked, "I meant not being able to sit down for days. You into the rough n' tough?" 

Daryl wobbled a little where he sat, crouched on his haunches. He hadn't been expecting that, but never let it be said that Daryl Dixon wasn't one to rise to a challenge. " _Love it_." 

He stood with a delayed swing backward of his hips and threw a smirk over his shoulder. He felt cocky and confident as he cozied up to the counter to see if there were any batteries hiding behind it that he could make use of, "Can't get off if there isn't at least a little pain in there. Especially biting..." he slipped in a small groan for emphasis, "My neck is my weak point. Bites... stubble burn... it kills me." 

Daryl hoped he didn't imagine the way Rick ran his hand along his jaw, as if testing his own facial hair to see if it would fit the bill. "What about force? I bet y' like getting thrown around." 

He felt rather than saw Rick slinking closer to the counter, now only about a step behind him. Definitely close enough to smell the beginnings of arousal staining his natural scent. It was like a rush of power, knowing Rick was getting hot thinking about him. Not to mention that _scent_... the intoxicating blend of alpha pheromones and Rick's whiff of arousal, like it was _designed_ to get Daryl's engine going. "I like having bruises to remember it by afterword." he finally releases in a rush of breath, "Walking sore-"

Rick is pressed against his back suddenly, a hard grip digging into Daryl's hips and the prick of snarled teeth at his neck. Rick's erection is teasing against the crevice of his jeans and Daryl practically melts. He doesn't remember the last time he was this aroused. He blames the heat, his Omega body betraying him, pumping his blood to where it needs to be with enthusiasm, causing his body to sweat and entice the Alpha even closer, but God does he want. Rick is barely scraping his teeth along the line of Daryl's neck; more of a promise than a threat. He's waiting for Daryl's consent. 

"Tell me to stop." Rick grumbles and Daryl is sure that that is the last thing Rick really wants.

Daryl presses back against him with a whine and a nod before the Alpha lets loose. 

With a pleased rumble Rick bites into his neck, catching part of Daryl's shirt collar in his mouth as he does. He hurriedly fumbles with Daryl's pants, unbuckling and shoving them down his legs before using his feet to step on the cloth and force Daryl up out of them. With a quick spin and a heave he's got Daryl up on the counter facing him, reaching out for a kiss, and he's made himself comfortable between Daryl's thighs. Rick swallows up every desperate whimper as he uses a hand on Daryl's cock. He kisses with fever, a hunger Daryl doesn't remember ever having with any past lover. The raw energy dripping out of the Alpha is entirely focused on him. 

Daryl almost cries with the pleasure of it. 

It's almost too fast that Rick's fingers are inside him, two at a time, thrusting in and out as he jerks Daryl off and gnaws at his collar bone with a low growl. Daryl's going to burst any moment. He's spent too long denying himself and the build up to this has been insufferable. He can feel the pooling in his belly, the heat in his veins and his limbs start to grow weary and almost numb. It's the best feeling ever. Rick's fingers are easily sliding in and out, made easy by the slick Daryl's been trying to hide ever since he realized he was hard for the Alpha. A third finger forces its way in and Daryl gasps, finally feeling the stretch he was craving, the slight burn, it's not nearly enough to fully satisfy his heat, but it's a damn good start. 

"Rick.." he moaned, "I- I can't-" 

Rick is thrusting up against the air, his hands far too busy with Daryl to care. He groans in approval before biting down a little harder and jamming his fingers in a little rougher. The sounds, feeling, and heat of sex finally get the better of him and Daryl is burying his face in Rick's shoulder with a shuddering cry before coming all over Rick's hand. There's no time at all between then and Rick pulling down his zipper to jerk himself off. There's a momentary pause where Rick can't decide which hand to use, looking down appreciatively at both Daryl's cum and his slick. He settles with the slick, bringing the cum up to his mouth and licking a bit off with the tip of his tongue. 

Daryl instantly wants to cum again. 

Rick finishes with a stutter and groans as bits of his cum splatter Daryl's thighs. When Daryl groans, Rick's eyes watch him like he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He's immediately leaning forward to lick it all up. He takes a few breaths before smiling up at Daryl, all teeth and cheer, "Feel better?" 

Daryl huffs out a laugh before pushing Rick back with his foot and gathering up his clothes. "We should head back." he finally states, "The others will be looking for us by now." 

Rick's smile dims, but he nods, tucking himself away and reaching for Daryl's bag of goodies before heading for the door himself. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry that this took forever to update. I had a bunch of new story ideas running through my head and needed to draft them out before I lost track of them. It took a lot longer than I expected. I often get new ideas and while I'd love to have 7 or 8 ongoing stories at once... it would be impossible. So I draft them and save them for a later date. (usually I force myself to keep them in the drafts until they're about to expire to make sure that I'm still updating other fics)
> 
> I am 100% expecting someone out there to mention the "caramel" "carmel" thing. It's a huge debate amongst my friends and I kind of love creating chaos with it. Lol. That and the whole "Expresso" "Espresso" thing. (Mischief maker 101, kids)

When they met the girls back at the car, Daryl could tell that they already knew. Maybe they were more disheveled than Daryl had thought, maybe  or he'd gotten a hickey somewhere he didn't see, but whatever the reason, what they'd been doing had become obvious. They were both sporting a couple of tell-all grins, and Daryl could see the family resemblance where their cheeks meet their eyes. 

It Daryl like a cold bucket of water that he probably smelled-- no, he _most certainly reeked_  of Rick. He cursed himself for not realizing it earlier.

Daryl wondered if they'd tell anyone once they got back to the group and debated asking them not to, but Rick gave the two of them a warning glance and Daryl watched them lower their heads in acknowledgement with a breath of relief. Trust the Alpha to keep the rest of the pack off his Omega's back-

Daryl ran cold and forced away whatever unholy thought had just ran through his brain. Rick was not his Alpha. He was not Rick's Omega. He was not going to be. Sexual tension aside, he did not plan on becoming Rick's mate and giving himself up to the Alpha. He would not let himself be trapped like that. Not now. 

Despite Rick's attempt to keep their tryst under wraps, all eyes snapped to the pair when the four of them returned. Daryl should have guessed that they'd know. There wasn't any way to wash the scent away and it wasn't as if Rick wasn't obviously cheerier. He didn't need to worry about the girls saying anything, it's clear by the mix of confused, all knowing and appreciative faces that the pack can tell. He and Rick totally fucked. Well... kinda. Daryl was very thankful that in the heat of the moment Rick hadn't actually slipped a knot into him. He'd have eaten him alive for it as soon as the fog had cleared his mind.

No one said anything to them, most likely out of courtesy to their Alpha, but Daryl appreciated it anyway. 

He felt so much better having gotten a little bit of tension out of his system. The air tasted crisper and less tainted by his own sickly sweet scent. His sweat cooled him rather than elated him, but the itch hasn't gone completely yet. It's better, but not completely gone. He can tell Rick is preening just a little beside him before slipping away towards Beth and Maggie, who were starting to make their way back too, no doubt to fully update him on their findings in the town. 

Carl had leaned over into Daryl's space when he wasn't paying attention. He only noticed when he heard the sharp intake of a not-so-subtle sniff and turned to see Carl frowning at him. 

"Why do you smell like my dad?" he asked, wrinkling his nose. 

There were a couple of interested glances from the others, but none of them offered any help. They  _do_  send Daryl a collection of pitying looks, like they expected him to actually say something to the kid, but Daryl finds it more condescending than helpful. He was _not_  about to have a birds and bees conversation with this kid. His dad had just beat him off and cum on his thighs for God's sake... This was so not his problem. If anything  _Rick_ -

"Are you taking on our pack scent?" Carl asked with accusing eyes, interrupting Daryl's panicky inner monologue impatiently. 

It's such an innocent question really. Daryl hadn't even really thought about it. He could deny it, since he wasn't sure he wanted to have something so steady as a pack's scent mark quite yet. He'd only been traveling with them for a few days now... but to tell Carl otherwise would be to admit there was some  _other_  reason he was carrying around a bit of his dad's scent. In lew of either he merely shrugged, not offering anything more than that before he tossed his bag into the van and climbed in after it. 

He could tell Carl wanted to press him more on it, but Rick came back with the girls before he had the chance. Rick ushered everyone else back into the cars before climbing into the driver's seat of the van and sparing Daryl a cheeky glance through the rear view mirror.

* * *

 Beth poked him in the arm a little further down the road, after Carl had grown tired and was resting with Judith, " _So_?"

"So?" Daryl repeated, confused.

"You and Rick?"

Daryl groaned and dropped his head into his hands, "No."

"No?"

"No." he said again, decisively, "I'm not having this conversation with you." 

"There's no one  _else_  to have it with." she retorted, grinning.

Daryl grunted, displeased, "It's not happening." 

"It looks like it is." 

"Not- I'm not talking about _him_ , I mean _this_." he gestured between the two of them with his hand, "We're not discussing it." 

"But there _is_ something between you two." 

Daryl doesn't give her a response, thinking (or maybe just hoping) she'll give up if he's just quiet. 

She doesn't. 

"Are you going to stay with us?" 

"Beth-"

"Will you stay for him?" she rephrased, quickly forcing out the sentence before Daryl has the chance to chide her again. 

When Daryl looked over at her, he noticed the way she curled her bottom lip as if trying to keep herself quiet. Beth had her eyes trained on the back of the passenger seat, and wouldn't look at Daryl. She was acting like the question was hard for her to ask. Daryl wasn't sure _why_ , it was far more difficult to have to be the one to _answer_. He wanted to just tell her to drop the subject, go back to the silence of the car ride and leave Daryl in peace, but she looked so... worried. 

They were a tight knit pack. She had a right to be worried about her Alpha and Daryl really _didn't_ have a right to leave her like that. 

He sighed and ran a few fingers through his hair, "I don't know." 

When she turned to him with a hopeful gleam in her eye he backpedaled quickly, trying to fight off the rising blush in his cheeks with some sort of retort, "There's no better option yet, so I might as well." 

Beth smiled at him and thankfully changes the subject, "If you have any problems with your heat, you should know that Maggie and I have got some doctoral experience. Our dad was a doctor and he taught us everything we know." she casts a warm glance at the two pups in the front seat and continues, "Maggie actually delivered Judith." 

Daryl raises a brow, "No kiddin'?" 

"Yeah..." she paused, "Lori didn't make it, but..."

"Not your fault. The apocalypse ain't exactly the best place to have a baby." 

Beth looks grateful as she lets her head fall onto Daryl's shoulder, humming quietly before shutting her eyes. 

* * *

 "I'm bored..." Carl finally grumbles, breaking the silence of the car ride.

Rick grins from his seat behind the wheel, nudging Carl once with his elbow before starting a little song, "I~'m goin' on a picnic, and I'm bringing-" 

"Not this again... It's a kids game." Carl begs, smiling anyway and Judith begins to giggle in his lap, no doubt happy to hear her dad singing. 

"Apples!" Rick finishes, then gestures to Carl, "Your turn." 

He sighs, "I~'m going on a picnic," he sings, "and I'm bringing apples and bananas." 

Daryl is confused, about to ask when Beth pipes up beside him, "I~'m going on a picnic, and I'm bringing apples, bananas, and caramel!" 

Rick laughs, "Oooh, carmel's a good one. I miss carmel." 

Beth looks expectantly at Daryl, a big smile on her face as she nudges him, "Your turn Daryl." 

Daryl doesn't completely understand what's going on, but he coughs once and tries to copy the rhythm, "I'm going on a picnic..." he starts, "and I'm bringing apples, bananas, carmel and... beer."

"We're on D's now Daryl." Rick grins, smiling at him through the rearview mirror.

"Oh! Okay, uh... I'm bringin' deer." 

"Ew." Carl snorts. 

Daryl frowns, but Rick just laughs, "It's actually pretty tasty. You never got the chance to try deer before, I used to cook it out on the grill. Good n' smoked." he doesn't give Daryl time to respond before he's repeating the picnic list agan, adding a new food to the list and letting Carl take over after him. 

They play for a while, eventually Rick forgets gumbo as he's reciting and Daryl realizes if you forget an item on the list, you're out. Beth makes it all the way to jelly. Carl is turned around slightly in his seat now, smiling at Daryl as they go back and forth repeating the list and adding a new food. Carl looks excited to win, but Daryl has been doing really good, despite not knowing all the rules to the game. He makes it all the way to Carl adding "X-mas cookies" which he still thinks is cheating, but he wouldn't have been able to think of anything else either. Daryl is halfway through the chant before forgetting what Beth had said for K. 

When he gives up Carl is beaming, Judith squealing happily in his lap as he celebrates his victory by clapping her hands together. 

Daryl grins. He feels like a kid again, playing games without a care. "What happens if we'd gotten past Z?" He asks, curious. 

"You start over from A." Carl supplies, looking over his shoulder once before turning back to coo at Judith again. 

"It's a fun way to pass the time and reminisce about old treats." Beth says with a grin. 

" _Kale_  is not a 'treat'." Rick smirks, "The world is better off without it." 

"Kale!" Daryl yells, tossings his hands in the air exasperatedly, "It was Kale!!" 

The three of them laugh as Daryl asks if they can play again so he can win, Judith bouncing and giggling right along with them.

* * *

When they've grouped together for the night, a small fire of coals in the middle and the pack strategically placed for sleep to keep the weakest safe, Carol comes to sit by Daryl.

He's extremely surprised at first. Daryl hasn't given her any reason to want to talk to him, at least he thinks... He's been careful with his short glances, she shouldn't have noticed him trying to puzzle her together. If she had, what does she want to say? 

Daryl steels himself and prepares to get chewed out, but he's thrown off once again when she drapes an arm around her legs to get comfortable, lays her cheek against her arm and smiles at him. "You seem like a good fit for Rick." she says, and it's so _not_  what Daryl was expecting that for a moment he's shocked silent.

"Rick's a good Alpha." he continues, "I know how you feel about Alphas, and I hate em' too... but he's not like most of the other shitheads out there."

Daryl is still sort of stupefied. He settles for a nod of acknowledgement before he takes a sip of his water bottle. 

"I had a husband once. He was one of the bad ones. I lived in fear with my daughter, but I couldn't leave him. I was so... stuck there. With that stupid bond keeping me tied to him and unable to get us out of there... Rick, he... he was very understanding." 

Daryl knows he needs to tread carefully here, trauma can be a difficult subject to talk about, but he's curious. He's seen the defiant spark in her eye when they'd first met, and he wanted to know how she'd evolved from it. She was nothing like what he expected an abused spouse to be. Daryl could see it in the way she carried herself, how she'd handled that walker in the mini mart, she was a force to be reckoned with. He couldn't believe someone like her was a victim of abuse.

He's still much too blunt when he asks, "Your husband was abusive?" 

Carol snorts, looking at Daryl like he's something new to uncover. She shifts her gaze quickly towards the dying embers of the camp's fire before she replies, "Yeah. A right cunt." 

Daryl can't help but smirk, amused, before asking what he really wants to know. "Sorry if I sound dumb, but you don't seem like the kinda girl to let someone walk all over you." 

"I'm not the same woman anymore." Carol replies plainly, "After my daughter... after Sofia died, I decided I needed a change. I was always sort of... hanging on to everybody else and depending on them. If I didn't start standing on my own I was gonna end up like Sofia. You can't survive too long out here if you're not geared up for it." 

"But that's a big leap from abuse victim to badass warrior lady." 

Carol grinned, "I like that, 'Badass Warrior Lady'. I think I'll keep it." 

"S'all yours." Daryl tittered, then took another swig from his water bottle. 

"I like you Daryl." Carol beamed, charming smile back across her cheeks as he let her head rest on her arm once more, "You're kinda cute. I think I'll call you pookie." 

Daryl tried to hide how fond he was of her in return, "Don't call me pookie." 

"But it suits you." 

"It sounds like a poodle." 

"You're kinda like a puppy." 

Daryl crinkled his nose, "I ain't no _dog_." 

She was chuckling outright now, smile wide and toothy, "That's why I said _puppy_."

Their laughter had attracted Rick's attention from the other side of the little camp. He watched the two of them with something like surprise mixed with a little admiration. You'd think it was the first time she'd laughed... _oh_. Daryl shyly glanced between Rick and Carol, wondering if that wasn't exactly the case. Maybe Carol hadn't laughed in some time. Maybe Rick had never seen her laugh. Whatever the reason, Daryl was happy to have such pleased eyes regarding him. 

It felt like he'd done good, and apart from that, he'd made a friend. 

Daryl didn't have many friends... Or any, really. Maybe Beth, but they'd bonded because they were Omegas. It was nice to have bonded with Carol over their shared attitude towards the world. It wasn't just about biology. 

He spared one last peek over at Rick before bidding Carol goodnight and resting atop his sleeping bag. He kept his back turned to the fire, away from Rick, but he could still feel those eyes on him. Daryl didn't want to admit it, but on some level he enjoyed knowing Rick was looking over him.

He quickly tried to divert his thoughts away from Rick when his body started to warm and his skin prickled with a familiar itch. 


End file.
